


Han Solo'ed

by Fiercest



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nonsense, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercest/pseuds/Fiercest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy are giant nerds and go to see Star Wars together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Solo'ed

Six months in, Jake turns up at her apartment with two tickets to the new Star Wars movie. This is a love that they share. Amy, the perennial nerd, hadn’t been able to help but fall into the pulpy, sweeping masterpiece of a space western. Jake fancied himself Han Solo.

They arrive at the theatre an hour early so that they get good seats. They loudly extol the virtues of every character and Jake fruitless defends the prequels to her. They speculate about the fates of the beloved characters. They earn more than one accusing look from the other theatregoers.

When the Millenium Falcon flies again tears spring to Amy’s eyes, unbidden. Jake jumps up and down in his seat excitedly when Han mentions Leia in passing. At the part where Han Solo and Kylo Ren face each other on the thousand-foot platform Jake grabs her hand and grips it tight. They remain like that for the rest of the movie, tensely watching the screen while deriving comfort and a sense of shared excitement from the other’s grip.

When the lights come back on and the credits finish rolling they sit together in stunned silence, like they can’t believe what they’ve experienced is real.

“Oh…” Jake starts.

“My…” Amy agrees.

“God…”

Their walk to the subway is long because they keep reenacting parts of the film for each other. Amy yells that she CAN’T BELIEVE what a tool Leia’s kid turned out to be. Jake shouts in mourning for his hero’s death.

“So is Poe your new favorite character now?” asks Amy, who giggled her way through every miniscule appearance of Oscar Isaac’s onscreen. 

“What? No! He’s awesome, but I’ve gotta go with Rey.”

And that makes sense. Rey is a lot like him: tough, a lot of heart, she wants to help people, she doesn’t want to get left behind. She’s spent her life waiting for a family.

“She’s a jedi!” He exclaims to interrupt the solemn silence that had fallen between them.

Back at her apartment, Amy races in front of him and into her bedroom. “Wait here, I have a surprise for you!” she shouts behind her.

She emerges holding two lightsabers, one green and one blue. “If you hadn’t bought us tickets, I would have,” she explains with a shrug and tosses him the green one. “Wait, take off your shoes first.”

He does and the fight commences while they continue their excited personal reviews of the movie. “AND WHEN SHE TOOK THE LIGHTSABER FOR THE FIRST TIME?!” Jake all but screams, herding her towards the sofa, “What was that? WHO IS SHE?!”

“Kylo Ren’s little sister?” His plan backfires and she leaps up onto the armrest of the sofa. “It seems I have the high ground now,” she says with a shit-eating grin spreading across her face.

Jake laughs and forgoes his lightsaber in favor of grabbing Amy around the waist and hefting her over his shoulder. He grips her behind her knees, careful not to let her slip. She laughs so hard that she’s having trouble breathing.

In retaliation she pulls up his t-shirt and blows a raspberry into side. Jake is super ticklish, he almost drops her.

He uses the backs of her knees as leverage to pull her up and swoops her around so that he’s now his left arm is around her shoulders and his right is supporting her legs.

She’s still laughing when he brings them down to the ground. He doesn’t let go, he just squishes her close and cradles her in his lap.

Soon the laughter dies down into content smiles and Jake is having trouble looking anywhere but her lips. They kiss, sweet and chaste and when Jake pulls back to look in her eyes his tongue runs away from him.

“I love you,” he says.

Amy grins brightly, “I know.” 

It takes a moment, but it comes to him.

“NooooOOOOooOOoo!”

“HA!” Amy shouts triumphantly, poking him in the cheek.

“What the hell, you just Han Solo’ed me!”

“Yep!”

“But _I’M_ Han!”

“Guess not.”

He brings her close and holds her against his chest. He squeezes her like a boa constrictor. “Say I’m Han!”

“Never!”

Tighter. “Say it!”

“No way!”

Later, Jake is half asleep when Amy says ‘I love you’.

“Love you too,” he replies sleepily.

In the morning Amy mocks him mercilessly. “I gave you the chance to be Han Solo, not my fault you messed it up.”

“A _my_!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys. I was writing it as part of Under Cover but then I was like 'nah'.


End file.
